Christmas Love
by Tatara Rose
Summary: Christmas is closing in fast and Kurama has just taught Hiei how to write a poem. Let's see what our little fire demon get's himself into...Discontinued because I lost the book with the last chapter
1. Poems

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.**

Chapter One: Poems

Kurama ran into his room, he walked over to his desk and began sortin through papers. _'I know it's here somewhere!' _He thought, pushing some papers aside. He smiled at a picture of his friends; Yusuke and Kuwabara were smiling, while Hiei had his usual grumpy look plastered across his face. He picked up the framed picture and turned it over, opening the frame he pulled out a smaller picture. This one had only Hiei on it. Hiei was smiling happily and the sun was setting behind him. Kurama closed the frame and put the picture back onto his desk.

"Where did I put that damn poem!" Kurama exclaimed, " I need that thing for tomorrow!" Frustrated, he threw the papers onto the ground and sat down. "Great...Now I have to write a new one!" Kurama pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, then he began to re-write what he remembered of the poem he had written. As he continued to write things on the paper he recited them in his head hoping it would make sence.

"Fox!" Kurama jumped at the sudden noise.

"Hello Hiei" Kurama turned to look at the little fire demon. Hiei was staring down at the paper infront of Kurama.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the sheet of paper.

"I have to write a poem...It's worth quite alot of marks and I'm having trouble writting it" Kurama replied sighing.

Tell me what a poem is...Maybe I can help" Kurama looked at Hiei oddle, but did as he had asked. "I see... It seems a bit complicated..."

Kurama laughed, "It's not complicated, but it can be hard to do" Hiei smirked.

Well that means that this might be a challenge... Ok, I'm helping whether you like it or not" Hiei stated firmly.

"Ok," Kurama smiled, "Let's start then!" Kurama took out another piece of paper and began to think, Hiei muttered something under his breath, "What was that?"

"I turn my head without a choice..." hiei repeated, "to the sound of my fathers voice"

Kurama looked at Hiei and smiled happily, "That's perfect for the first line! Thanks Hiei"

"Hn" Kurama laughed and quickly jotted down what Hiei had said.

* * *

Kurama sat in class the next day, carefuly listening to his classmates' poems. As he listened to one written by a girl named: Emerald, he began to think of Hiei. He smiled and appauded her once she was finished. 

"Shuuichi, it's your turn" Kurama nodded towards his teacher and walked to the front of the class. The girls stared at him dreamily, while the guys fiddled with thier erasers or pencils. Kurama sighed then began.

"I turn my head without a choice..." Kurama began remembering the way Hiei had said it, "To the sound of my father's voice" he looked around the room and noticed a boy in the back looking his way. "With a shock of pain, I start to hear the rain. As tears stream down my face, I begin to feel unwelcome in this place. I move from my seating, to run from my beating."He smiled slightly, remembering how all these words had com out of Hiei's mouth. "i reach the upper floors, and flee to the outdoors. Late at night, I can see the moon's light. Standing in it's gloomy rays, I decide to part ways. A person gives me a hateful glare, as I pull a rose out of my hair.I stare at it's gogeous petals, it's beauty overthrowing that of precious metals. As my story is being written, I fear I may still be smitten, and my ears may continue to ring, but hopefully not because of my fathers venemous sting." The class was silent as he took his seat.

* * *

Kurama opened his locker at the end of the day. _'What's this?'_ he thought pulling a red tose out of his locker; a small piece of paper was tied to the stem by a black ribbon, removing the ribbon he read what was written on the paper. 

Shuuichi,  
I love the way you great me  
'Cause you always do it sweetly  
I can picture your green eyes  
As I look to the skies  
When I see your red hair  
I can't help but stare  
Here I stand, ready to say  
Words that have tormented me day by day  
To my heart I must be true  
Shuuichi, I love you  
?

Kurama looked around half expecting to see a girl standing beside or behind him, but no one was there. He shrugged and put the poem in his pocket. Carrying the rose and his books, he began his walk home.

Kurama opened the door to the apartment he had recently bought. He entered the small house and closed the door behind him. As he walked into the kitchen he took out a tall, thin vase to put the rose in; he carried it into his room and placed it on his desk, he then put the poem in the top drawer.

* * *

Kurama awoke the next morning, he sat up in bed and looked out the window. A smile played upon his lips; it was snowing. Kurama left his bedroom and walked into the bathroom; he started up the shower, then stripped down and got in. 

As Kurama took his shower Hiei entered the apartment. He took Kurama's keys from the table and left the apartment; he slowly walked down the stairs to Kurama's mailbox, he opened it up and took out a small amount of letters. Hiei grunted at the sight of a letter fromKurama's mother. He sighed and went back up the stairs into the apartment. He threw the letters onto the table, he then felt around inside his pocket, he pulled out a small envelope; hesitating slightly he put it on the table with all the other letters.

Kurama turned off the water to his shower; wrapping a towel around his waist, he let his foot touch the cold tiled floor. He looked at the fogged up mirror; wiping the mirror with his hand, Kurama was able to tel that his hair was going to be hell to brush. He sighed and left the bathroom; walking into his bedroom,Kurama began to get clothes out. Once he had finished that, he quickly brushed his hair, then went out into the kitchen.

Kurama jumped back in surprise, "Hiei...I didn't think you'd be here" he blinked a couple times just to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Hn" Hiei looked at him. "I brought you your mail, but there's something from your mother..." Kurama's eyes lit up, Christma was closing in fast and his mother would most likely want him to visit.

He picked up the pile of envelopes and went through them, "Hm...What's this?" Kurama plucked a specific letter from the pile; there was no address on it, all it said on it was: 'To Shuuichi Minamino' Kurama turned the letter over and opened it. AS he began to read the neatly pronted words his face took on an expression of confusion.

Dear Shuuichi  
When I'm near you  
My emotions try to break through  
Whenever I hear your voice  
I have to make aquick choice  
I force my emotions back  
So that my voice won't crack  
I constantly try  
Not to cry  
For my emotions are ture  
And my heart is singing for you  
I really wish we could be  
But youdon't love me  
As the darkness enters the sky  
I'll have to say good-bye  
To all my emotion  
before the comoton  
Of love takes control  
So while I'm on my stroll  
I'll throw my emotions to the sky  
And say good-bye  
Love from?

Kurama sighed and sat down; he had no idea who that person could be! Little did he know; his poet was the little fire demon sat infront of him.


	2. Arrangements

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic**

**Chapter Two:Arrangements**

Kurama awoke to the sound of his phone ringing; he quickly got out of bed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Shuuichi?" Kurama smiled at the sound of his mothers voice.

"Good morning 'kassan," he said happily, "How have you been?"

"Fine..." shiori replied, "I was wondering if you'd like to come over for Christmas this year...One of your friends can come of course."

Kurama thought for a moment, "I'd love to!" He smiled, "And I know exactly who I'm going to bring!"

Shiori laughed, "What's your friends name? I would like to buy him something...Oh, and are you sure his parents won't mind?"

"He doesn't have any parents, they abandoned him when he was young..." Kurama sighed, "his name is Hiei, he has a bad temper and he's not exactly socialable, I only hope he'll agree to come"

I see...Well phone me when you know, I need to call up some old friends of mine..."

"Alright, good-bye 'kassan" Kurama humng up the phone. "Here comes the hard part..."

Kurama walked into his bedroom and began to change into his usual red outfit. As Kurama finished pulling up his pants, he heard a quiet groan from behind him. He turned around, expecting to see Hiei at his window, but no one was there. As Kurama walked over to the window, his foot collided with something soft at the end of his bed. Looking down he saw Hiei curled up in a ball hugging a red teddy bear that was halfhis size. Kurama smiled and giggled slightly, he walked over to his desk and took a camera out of it; he quickly took a picture of Hiei then hid it.

Kurama pulled on his shirt then knelt infront of Hiei. "Hiei..." he said softly, Hiei squeezed his eyes shut. "Come on Hiei, it's time to get up" Hiei grunted and turned over, Kurama laughed. "Fine then...You can hug the bear all you like!"

"Wha?" Hiei opened his eyes "What the fu-" He cut himself off anf threw the bear across the room.

"Hiei..." Kurama began slowly, "Will you come with me to my 'kassan's house for Christmas?"

Hiei grunted, "No" he replied, he knew that if he gave up to easily Kurama would get suspicious.

"Please Hiei!" Kurama begged, "My 'kassan really wants to meet you and you know how much it would mean to me!" Hiei turned his back to Kurama.

"I said no, now stop begging and get up off you knees, you look pathetic!" Kurama did as Hiei had asked, but as he opened his mouth to soeak again Hiei cut him off. "No Fox! I'm not going to change my mind now stop trying!"

"What did you call me?" Kurama asked, he had never heard Hiei call him anything other than Kurama.

"I didn't call you anything Fox"

There you said it again! You called me Fox!"

"So?" Hiei asked, "Your a fox, a kitsune!

"I have to tell Yusuke about this!" Kurama began to run for the phone.

"Shuuichi!" Hiei yelled angrily, Kurama stopped dead in his tracks.

"Either you come to my 'kassan's or I'll tell Yusuke!" Hiei grunted, knowing he was trapped.

"Fine!" Kurama giggled quietly.

* * *

A week later Hiei found himself standing outside Shiori's house, Kurama by his side. He frowned when Shiori opened the door. After exchanging hello's Kurama gave his mother a big hug. They were soon inside the house standing in the nicely decorated living room. Hiei sat on one of the couches and stared at the angel on top pf the tree. He laughed then looked away. Soon another knock was heard at the door, Shiori ran and quickly answered it. 

"Zekial!" Shiori excalimed happily, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Zekial laughed, "It's nice to see you again too...Oh! I'd like you to meet my son, Zeichi" Shiori adverted her gaze to the shy teenage boy beside Zekial.

"It's nice to meet you Zeichi" Shiori said with a smiled, "You know, I have a son around your age, he's spending Christmas here with a friend of his...His name is Shuuichi... I believe his friend is called Hiei." Zeichi said nothing and stared at the ground.

Zekial sighed, "He hasn't said a word since his mother died..."

"I see...Where are my manners? Please, come in" Zekial smiled and entered the house, Zeichi at his side.

"Zeichi, why don't you go find Shuuichi and Hiei?" The young boy looked at his father and shook his head. "Would you like Shiori to introduce us to them first?" Zeichi nodded and looked at Shiori.

"Alright then...Follow me" Shiori began to walk down the ahort hallway that turned off into the living room. "Shuuichi...I'd like you to meetmy friend Zekial and his son Zeichi" Kurama smiled.

"It's nice to meet you" He stood and shook Zekial's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too..." Zekial looked down at Zeichi and sighed, "Shiori and I were wondering if you'd mind having Zeichi join your group for Christmas"

"We don't mind at all!" Kurama chimed, "Come on Zeichi! We'll show you around...Oh, 'Kassan where will he be staying?"

"Well...He can either share a room with you and Hiei or Zekial, it all depends on him..." Shiori replied.

"Alright, I'll show you your choices" Kurama took Zeichi's hand and brought him up the stairs.

* * *

Zeichi stared at the ceiling late at night, everyone had already gone to bed. He looked to his left and sighed at his fathers sleeping figure. He carefully got off the bed, quietly crept over to his fathers discarded clothes, reaching into one of the pockets he pulled out Zekial's cell phone. He then left the room and went into the bathroom; locking the door he dialed a number. _Please pick up! _Zeichi thought as the phone began to ring. 

"Hello..." Zeichi smiled at the sleepy sounding voice.

"Bakura?" He asked quietly

"Zeichi? Why are you phoning so late?"

"I'm stuck spending Christmas with some people I don't know...But I'm in Gaia now so I can finally meet you in person!" There was a short silence before Bakura replied.

"Do you know the address?"

"Yeah...I'm on 12 Rose Thorn Bulevard..." Zeichi replied a smile on his face.

"Alright...Go outside around noon...I'll come by then...You still have that picture of me right?"

"Yeah...Oh and just so you know, I'll probably be very quiet around anybody I know...Or any of your friends or family"

"Why is that?"

"Well to tell you the truth...Your the only person I've spoken to in three years..."


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh characters used in this fic.**

**Hey all! Sorry it's takewn me so long to update, but the internet at my house isn't working (stupid mother and her bills...She doesn't plan to get our internet back) So anyway I will be able to update alot this last few weeks of school, because my teacher has desided that since I don't want to do the stained glass prject I can do this instead. SO now I have decided to answer a few reviews.**

**daria1376- Thanks for your review, I appreciate the compliments. Anyway I would tell you about Kurama's feelings, but I don't exactly want to...I'd prefere you to read and find out.**

**Kairi15-I'm guessing that the fact I'm going to have a very pissed off kitsune on my hands is because you liked it...right? Anyhway here's your update.**

**friend girl...Brynn- Anyway you said it was good when you read it in school... Yeah! Anyway if you want here's the next chapter to read.**

**Mizurazame...Miara- I can't exactly update quickly and you know that...Anyway I have updated and you better not ruin the ending for the others.**

**Chapter Three: The Meeting**

Zeichi woke up early the next morning, he quickly got out of bed and went down the stairs. Hiei and Kurama were the only two awake; he sighed and looked at the clock, it was nearly nine o-clock am. _Three hours_ He thought to himself. He sat on one of the couched and begfan thinking about how he could possibly explain that Bakura was a friend of his.

"Good morning Zeichi" Kurama said as he entered the living room; Hiei stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "How are you this morning?" Zeichi just smiled in reply; Kurama frowned and looked at Hiei.

"Fox...Come here for a moment..." Kurama stood up and walked over to Hiei.

"What is it?"

Hiei sighed, "I heard your mom talking to them when they got here yesterday...The kid hasn't said a word since his mother died."

"I see..." Kurama walked over to Zeichi again, "Are you hungry?" Zeichi thought for a moment then nodded his head. "Alright, I'll go get you something..."

* * *

Zeichi sat on the couch squirming with excitement. It was twenty to noon and seen he'd see Bakura in person for the first time. He jumped on his father's lap and pointed to the window, trying to indicate that he wanted to go outside. 

"What is it Z?" Zekial asked, he turned to look at the window. Zeichi sighed and ran to the door, he quickly pulled his shoes and his jacket on, then pointed to the window again; Zekial laughed. "Alright... Go ahead" Zeichi smiled and ran out the door.

Zeichi stoond on the sidewalk; he looked towards the window and saw his father looking at him oddly. laughing slightly, he fell back into the snow on the front lawn. After laying like that for a while he stood up and looked around again; this time he could see a person approaching from the right. He jumped around in circles, giddy with excitement.

Soon he could hear the person's footsteps in the snow; he turned his head and smiled at the approaching silver-haired boy. The teenage boy looked around with his vibrant green eyes; Zeichi stood up and looked him over. He was wearing a white pair of pants and a white blazer.

"Bakura..." Zeichi said shyly; the boy turned to look at him.

"Zeichi?" Zeichi nodded, "It's nice tp finally meet you in person..." Bakura stated, his british accent flowing nicely off every word.

"Zeichi nodded, "It surely is..." He smiled; soon he heard the door open, he turned around to face his father.

"Do you know this boy Zeichi?" Zeichi nodded and glanced back at Bakura. "Is he a friend of you5r's?" He nodded again, "How do you know him?"

"We used to go to school together..." Bakura replied quickly. "We were good friends up until three years ago when I moved away"

Zekial looked at Zeichi "Is this true?" Zeichi nodded and smiled.

"If it's alright with you Mr. Minoshi, I'd like to take Zeichi out for lunch...I may take him to a movie as well"

Zeichi looked at his father longingly and Zekial sighed. "Alright, just try to have my boy back before it gets too late"

" I will, don't worry" Bakura looked at Zeichi "We'll have lots of fun, won't we?" Zeichi nodded, while a smile played upon his lips. _it's like a first date!_ Zeichi thought to himself.

* * *

"Where would you like to go?" Bakura asked; Zeichi looked around then smiled. 

" I want to go to a movie!" Zeichi exclaimed happily.l

"Alright...There's a good theater around here...We can go there and see what movies are playing" Zeichi nodded and soon they were on their way to the theater. Soon they reached the theater and Bakura was buying tickets for a movie called: The Grudge. Once inside the theater, the two boys sat down exactly in the middle.

"What's this movie about?" Zeichi asked curiously.

Bakura laughed,"You'll see..."

Halfway through the movie Zeichi sat clinging to Bakura's arm very tightly. Bakura smiled and pulled his arm away from Zeichi. Zeichi looked up at him with his scared green eyes, Bakura smiled warmly at him and wrapped his arm around the younger boy.

"Don't worry Zeichi... None of this is real" Bakura whispered softly.

"I know... But it's just too realistic for me" Zeichi replied looking up at him.

Bakura laughed, "The movie's nearly over...I'll take you out to dinner after"

"Ok... Do I get to pick the resturaunt?" Zeichi asked quietly.

"Sure..."

* * *

Bakura walked down the street with Zeichi. He smiled and looked at the younger boy. "Where would you like to go?" 

Zeichi looked around and sighed, "Do you cook?"

"Yeah...Why do you ask?"

Zeichi smiled, "Is there anyone at your house?"

"No, the twins are out on a double date..." Bakura laughed "I should really call it a double blind date... Can't wait to hear them complain later!"

"Ok..." Zeichi looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Will you cook for us?"

"Sure...My house is this way..."

* * *

Zeichi woke up the next morning, he yawned and looked beside him _Bakura?_ He thought for a moment then smiled and cuddled up to the silver-haired boy beside him. Zeichi blushed as Bakura wrapped his arm around him and pulled Zeichi close. 

" I love you Bakura..." Zeichi said quietly. Bakura didn't respond; Zeichi laughed and soon fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Zeichi!" Zeichi woke up to Bakura's panicing voice. 

"What is it Bakura?" Zeichi sat up.

"Your dad wanted you home last night!" Bakura exclaimed.

"He'll understand..." Zeichi yawned.

"...My brothers' are going to wonder who you are..."

"Tell them I'm your lo-...Friend"

"O-ok..." Bakura turned and left the room. "I'll meet you downstairs..."

"Alright" Zeichi sighed and stood up; he walked over to the door and left the room. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at Bakura.

"Hey..." Bakura said quietly, "I'd like to introduce you too Ryou and Ryouni..."

"It's nice to meet you..." Ryou stated smiling.

"His name is Zeichi,. Ryou"

"Alright..." Ryou looked over Zeichi with his brown eyes. His haie was black with one white streak down the center, He wwas wearing n open leather jacket that exposed his nicely built muscles and a pair of black leather pants. A spiked leather choker clung to his throat and a matching bracelet hung loosely around his wrist.

Bakura looked at Ryouni and sighed, " Ryou would you care to do the honors?" Ryou smirked and smacked Ryouni on the back of the head.

"What was that for!" Ryouni asked, taking out his ear phones.

"Bakura's trying to introduce Zeichi to us and you were listening to your music so I hit you on the back of the head to try and make you pay attention..." The navy blue-haired boy looked at Ryou with a confused expression, then turned to look at Zeichi.

"It's nice to meet you Zeichi, as you can already tell my name is Ryouni" Zeichi stared into Ryouni's oddly coloured eyes. The right eye was a vibrant green, but the left eye was a light brown. He was wearing a dark blue blazer and a dark blue pair of pants.

Zeichi smiled and nodded, "Zeichi's really wanted to meet you guysd..." Bakura said smiling, "He's a really good friend of mine" Zeichi blushed and looked at the ground. "Can I borrow your car Ryou?"

"Waht for?"

"I need to take Zeichi home..." Bakura looked up at Ryou with his most innocent expression. "I promise thatI won't scratch it or anything like that..."

"Fine...But if I find one scratch, I'm going to hurt you really badly..."

"Ok..." Bakura looked at Zeichi, "C'mon lets get going" Zeichi nodded and followed Bakura out the door.

"Why do I have to go home?" Zeichi asked getting into the passanger side.

"Because your dad's probably mad enough as it is..." Bakura replied, patiently; he quickly started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"I still don't want to go home I want to stay here with you! There's absaloutly nothing to do there!" Zeichi protested.

"Well maybe I can stay with you for a little while..."

"Hopefully..." Zeichi quietly stared out the window as they quickly approached Kurama's house.

Once they reached the house the two walked up to the front door and ran the doorbell. The two boys could hear two people talking quietly as they got closer to the door; the talking got louder and soon enough Kurama opened the door, Hiei at his side.

"Oh... Hi Bakura... What are you doing here?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I was just bringing Zeichi back...I meant to last night, but we dozed off..."

"I see..." Kurama looked at Zeichi and smiled, "Your dad's been rather worried... You should have gotten Bakura to phone..."

Zeichi looked up at Bakura, "Zeichi doesn't want me to leave... Would it be alright if I stay here for a while?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Thanks..." zeichi smiled and entered the house, Bakura followed behind. Once they had theri shoes off zeichi grabbed hold of Bakura's wrist and started dragging him up the stairs. "where are you taking me?" Bakura asked curiously.

"To my room" Zeichi replied rahter quietly.

"Alright..." Zeichi walked down the hall and opened the door to the room he was staying in.

"He looked around then spoke, "Good my dad's not in here..." Zeichi walked over to the door and closed it, he then turned to look at Bakura again. "Bakura..."

"Yeah?" Bakura smiled at the younger boy.

"I have something I want to tell you..."

"What would that be?"

"Well truthfully I have to show you it..."

"Ok, go ahead..."

Zeichi took a deep breath, then luinged towards Bakura and kissed him. "I love you Bakura" Zeichi said as he backed off.

Bakura smiled, "I love you, too" Bakura grabbed hold of Zeichi and held him tightly. "Is that all you needed to tell me?" Zeichi nodded. "Alright..."

* * *

Kurama climbed the stairs later that day. He had been told to invite Bakura to stay for supper. As he opened the door to Zeichi's room, his eyes narrowed in jelousy at the sight of Bakura holding Zeichi close to him. He quietly closed the door and knocked.

"Come in..." Kurama forced a smile onto his face and opened the door.

"Hey... My mom wants to know if you'd like to stay for supper." Kurama said, he sighed liking the fact that Zeichi wasn't in Bakura's arms anymore.

"Sure, if it's not a problem..." Zeichi smiled happily, as Bakura replied.

"Alright, I'll go tell her..." Kurama left the room and leaned against the closed door. AS Kurama stayed outside the door he was able to hear two people talking, one voice belonging to Bakura, but not the other one. He placed his ear against the door and was able to hear every word perfectly.

"Bakura...Do you think they'll let you stay the night?"

"I doubt it Zeichi...There's already alot of people here without me around."

"But I don't want you to go!"

"I know..." Kurama growled as he pictured Zeichi in Bakura's arms.

"He can't have him..."Kurama stated angrily.

"Fox..." Hiei placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Your 'Kassan is wondering what he said..."

"Oh...Sorry, I'll go tell her right now..."Kurama turned and started to walk away.

"Fox...Are you ok?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Kurama looked at Hiei "Why?"

"no reason...I just thought I heard you growling" Hiei sighed and looked at the ground sadly, "You better go tell your 'kassan..."

"I guess I should..." Kurama forced another smile and began walking away.

Once Kurama was out of sight, Hiei sighed "Why him?"

**Well there's the end of chapter two...Hope everyone liked it. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated I haven't gotten much time on the computer, because my internet is going wack...and I wanted to post the first few entries for my other little thing...So until I finish the next chapter.**


End file.
